


This Maniac's in Love with You

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Tormund Giantsbane, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Jon is a little shit, Kissing, M/M, Metalheads - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Power bottom Jon Snow, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, consensual photo taking during sex, healthy BDSM, smut in my coffee shop au? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: An answer to a very old tumblr prompt.Jon drags Tormund to a business dinner and decides to distract and provoke him when they're there.  And provoked he gets. Healthy bdsm can you believe?
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	This Maniac's in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remy (iamremy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).

> This has been in my inbox since august. The reason it took me so long, is the need to establish this au, since you need quite some trust to do stuff like this. Love them kinky idiots.  
Thanks to Jennie_D for beta <3  
art by me  
comments highly appreciated 🥰

Tormund’s so tired and annoyed. He runs his hand through his braided hair, enjoying how sleek it is. Jon’s been begging him to come here with him for days. And though it’s not the kind of begging he really enjoys, more nagging than anything else, he finally complied. He’s not sure which of them hates Thorne more, him or Jon, but here they sit in a restaurant because his boyfriend has an official meeting with the fucker. An official meeting that he made Tormund join because he didn’t want to have to deal with it alone. So now here they are, all suited up in some expensive restaurant of Thorne’s choice

He really doesn’t like Jon’s manager. The man is incredibly stuck up and, according to Jon, also homophobic. So Jon bringing his boyfriend along with him is a purposeful slap in his face. On the other hand, Thorne’s less likely to try to rile Jon up and ruin whatever the meeting’s for with someone else around.

They’ve been sitting here for well over an hour now. By the look on Jon’s face across from him, he’s equally unhappy sitting here. But he’s masking it well, talking with Thorne as politely as he can, especially given the men have a history of fights in Jon’s workplace.

Tormund’s pretty useless to the conversation, but he can tell Jon’s glad he came.

That is, until Jon sends him a gentle smile from over his plate. Only Tormund has known Jon long enough to know this very kind of smile is far from innocent and the little shit is going to do something very stupid very soon. He looks at Thorne, but the man is not looking on them. He's on his phone, discussing some new shift system with Jon.

Suddenly Todmund stills.

Oh you little fucker.

He knew Jon was planning something, but to do it so boldly?

At some point, Jon must have taken off his shoe, because he can feel a light pressure on his crotch under a table.

Of course his boyfriend is just smiling at him softly.

He tries to send Jon a death glare but the brat’s having none of it. If anything, he’s pressing harder. Then he starts to move it, massaging Tormund's soft cock. Not for long, he’s afraid, because Jon seems really determined to get a reaction from him. The little shit is seemingly focused on his manager, but Tormund knows Jon's watching him.

He’s pretty aware of how adventurous the little shit can be. They have fucked in semi-public places before, but this is bold even for him. He’s so going to get his ass beaten once they’re back home. His cock twitches at the thought and Jon’s efforts.

Suddenly Thorne’s phone rings and the man excuses himself to answer it.

“Jon…” Tormund warns, his voice a low burr.

“Yes, love?” The brat’s smirking at him. His nostrils flare.

“Will you kindly take your fucking foot away?” He purposefully laces his voice with a growl. Tormund's quite amused, he must admit.

Jon seems to consider his question, his brow furrows as if he’s deep in thought. Then he looks up again, his dark grey eyes daring. “No I don’t think so.” And the pressure increases.

Little shit.

Jon sends him a satisfied look and Tormund knows the brat can feel his cock getting hard. He’s about to tell Jon just what he’ll do if he doesn’t stop, but Thorne chooses this moment to come back and Tormund tries to will his face into neutrality. The brat will pay for this.

He’s trying to distract himself and force his aching cock to go down, but Jon must have noticed his efforts because the pressure only increases. He tries to squeeze his knees together, sending his boyfriend a look that promises a lot if he won’t stop. None of this seems to work.

“Mr Giantsbane, are you ok?” Thorne raises his eyebrow at him, having had to notice his discomfort.

“I’m fine, don’t worry” He replies grimly.

At this point, he feels himself fully hard and aching in his stupid tight trousers. He’s starting to think that Jon has had this whole thing planned.

He knows Jon. The little thing is trying to provoke him to get punished. And with how things are going, he’s going to get it quite soon. Jon’s foot runs over the head of his cock, and Tormund’s trying his best not to make a sound and keep his expression schooled into one of polite interest.

It takes a moment to notice that Thorne’s talking about him.

“Mr Snow, are you sure that your… partner is ok?” Somehow Thorne has managed to get him even more pissed off.

“Maybe upset stomach. Tor dear, are you ok?” Jon sends him the most innocent of smiles. But he can see right through it.

“Actually, I think that might be it,” he finally says.

Jon looks surprised for a moment but hides it with a smile.

“We’ve mostly covered what we needed, Mr Snow. If any other topics arise, we can discuss it over an e-mail.” Thorne rises and finally, the pressure from his crotch disappears.

Tormund ignores the rest of their conversation and orders a cab over an app, not in the mood for having to deal with public transport.

He’s not mad at Jon, not really. He’s mad at himself for not predicting Jon would try something like this. Especially around a coworker. On the other hand, Thorne’s an ass so if Jon was to do it around anyone, it would be him. He smirks over his phone at his boyfriend’s boldness. Jon pays for them, his manager too much of a fucker to pay even though it was him who chose the place. 

He puts away his phone and walks outside to take a smoke while they they wait. A few minutes later Jon walks out, having had to talk with Thorne about something apparently.

Tormund silently offers him a lighter and Jon takes it without a word.

The tension is palpable.

Good.

Jon wanted it, let him have it.

It gets even denser when they get inside the car. Tormund takes the front seat, visibly distancing himself from Jon, and gives the driver directions for their flat. The ride isn’t very long. He’s glad. They’ve been quiet and he can sense Jon getting a bit nervous. His boyfriend must expect himself to get pinned to the nearest wall the moment they're alone, Tormund notes, seeing how tense the smaller man is. But it's a game. And he's the one in the position to win it.

They enter the apartment in unnatural silence. Jon being quiet isn't anything surprising. But Tormund? That's entirely different. 

But he isn't stupid. So when Jon enters and isn't instantly slammed to the closed door, the younger man gets confused.

And why wouldn't he be. He played it perfectly. Jon got him to come to something he didn't really want to participate in. Had him teased in the very public place. He must have expected Tormund to get annoyed if not angry and wreck him for that. And wrecked he will get. Just not in the way Jon expects. He's got something in store for his boyfriend and he's been waiting for an opportunity to use it.

He closes their door behind them. Jon looks at him, biting his lip nervously.

Jon is a bratty, needy thing but that's a part of him and Tormund loves him. He can't be mad at him. But he has a role to play, and a little thing to punish. So he crosses his arms, steels his eyes, brings his chin higher, all but towering over his small boyfriend.

"Undress." He says steadily.

"Tormu-" Jon starts but he takes a step closer and all but growls "I said, undress. Now." 

He leaves Jon in their living room and goes to the bedroom to get a small box with some things he's going to need for what he's got in store for his boyfriend. When he comes back, it's to the sight of Jon slowly taking off his black suit. He passes him without a word and sits down in an armchair, setting the box on a stand next to it. Tormund leans back, putting his hand under chin, and lets himself enjoy the show.

Jon, while smirking at him takes off the rest of his clothing slowly, putting on a show. Then he turns around and Tormund growls lowly at the sight of a buttplug snug between his round cheeks. The very audacity stuns him.

"Come here," he finally says pointing vaguely on the floor in front of him. Tormund forces his voice to be steady, he needs it to be.

His boyfriend turns back to him and Tormund's not surprised to see him half hard. Needy little thing. He opens the box and takes out an object that has Jon gasping quietly.

A black collar made from two leather straps with a big metal ring lays in his hand, and he smirks at how transfixed Jon is by it. They've tried collars before, but this one is new, something he got a couple of weeks before and had yet to try. When he saw it, on display in some erotic store on his way from work, all he could imagine was how beautiful Jon would look with it on his long neck.

Jon moves closer and bends his neck, trying and failing to hide his excitement. Kinky little crow.

Tormund leans a bit forwards and runs his fingers over his man's beautiful neck, making him shudder and sigh at the touch. Then he brings the collar up and snaps the buckles in place. He moves his hand to the front of Jon's throat to make sure it's not too tight and smirks how his boyfriend is now breathing deeper. Finally, he hooks his finger in the O ring in the front of the collar, and pulls his man closer. "Now, you're going to be a good boy, and finish what you started. Understood?" 

"I-" Jon starts but Tormund grips the boy's chin tightly. "Understood?" He growls lowly. Finally, Jon swallows audibly and nods, making him release his jaw and lean back in the armchair.

Jon's breathing heavily and looking at him from behind those long eyelashes. "Well? Get on with it," Tormund growls, gesturing at his tented trousers. The ride home helped him to kill his erection, but the sight of Jon on his knees in nothing but the collar he got for him has him aching for him half hard already.

Jon moves closer and mouths his cock through his trousers, making it twitch. Tormund forces himself to stay absolutely still, no matter what his little crow does. A part of him wants to repeat the command, but he chooses to just relax and watch him at it.

Jon palms him gently and runs his fingers softly over the fabric and Tormund takes out his phone, to both distract himself and making Jon believe he's ignoring him. His man huffs at this a little, finally unzips his suit trousers, and takes him in his hand.

Jon hovers over his head, breathing at it softly, before giving it a lick and watching his reaction. When Tormund doesn't acknowledge him, his boyfriend huffs as if offended and takes him in his mouth.

Tormund has been aware that not falling for Jon's skilled tongue would be hard. Jon's very talented and so into it, licking and sucking his head, and purring against it. But his boyfriend is also _ greedy_. So very greedy for praise. And that's exactly what he's going to deny him. At least for now.

Jon's eyes are closed as he licks and laps his tongue over his hard cock. Tormund's left hand falls to the boy's head and he runs his fingers along the neatly tied hair. He can feel Jon tense and square his shoulders but he just brushes fingers through it, his eyes still trained on his phone and going through some news.

The drag of Jon's lip ring is driving him mad, his man's lips so soft on his length. Tormund closes his eyes, enjoying Jon's work, and moves his hand to the back of the man's head. He grips it softly and guides his boyfriend's head on his cock, making the smaller man hum hungrily. So needy. Ever so needy.

He nudges Jon's head up a bit and points at his phone, a silent question if it's fine to take photos. Jon nods, never stopping his work. Tormund hums pleasantly and takes a few photos of Jon's work. Drool rolling down his chin as he takes the cock deeper into his mouth, and eyes closed in rapture. Such a good boy.

But it's supposed to be punishment.

"Remember the signal to stop?" Tormund asks quietly.

"Three taps on your thigh?" Jon breathes, eyes still closed.

"Exactly."

He puts his phone away and grips the man's hair by his bun harder. Jon's eyes shoot open and Tormund smirks down at him and bucks his hips, making his little crow gag.

"That's it, take my cock," Tormund purrs as Jon chokes and looks up at him with those big, dark eyes. He thrusts again and Jon moans, the little cockslut. Tormund knows how much his boyfriend loves sucking his cock and having him use him. So he grips his hair even tighter and pulls Jon forward, forcing the smaller man to deepthroat him. The brunette gasps and gags, drool rolling down his chin and wetting Tormund's balls in the process. He keeps his head like that, knowing Jon can take it, the smaller man breathing heavily through his nose. His throat constricts deliciously around his cock, finally driving a moan from his lips.

At last, he releases his boyfriend and Jon lets go off his cock with a gasp. The man looks up at him with a smirk and fire smoldering in his coal like eyes. Jon is defiant and bold. The boy loves to provoke and challenge him. Little, bratty sub. 

Looks like Jon's really begging to be put in place.

Tormund's shoots him an expectant look, but when after a couple of seconds his boyfriend still doesn't move, he gets up slowly and hooks his finger through the ring on Jon's collar. He yanks the boy closer and grins darkly when the boy whimpers quietly.

"Suck."

The growl that laces the one word order has Jon moan and shudder, and the boy finally wraps his lips over his throbbing length and Tormund sighs contently. His hand finds Jon's bun again and the smaller man tenses, expecting a pull. But he takes the elastic off, releasing the curtain of soft black curls to fall on broad shoulders. Jon moans around him, taking his cock deeper, and settles his hands on Tormund's thighs for support. 

Jon's truly fantastic. He's never met anyone this enthusiastic about oral sex. The man bobs his head and keeps on sucking and with every second Tormund's patience and resolve thins and weakens. He's getting close but there is also fire coursing through his veins. A dark hot need to claim the boy.

"Open wider."

Jon opens his eyes, looking at him pleadingly, and does as he was told. Tormund's hands go through the thick, luscious curls and he can feel Jon bracing himself for what's to come.

Tormund grins darkly. The boy really has some oral fixation.

He grips the sides of Jon's head and thrusts, driving a gasp from the younger man. And again, making Jon gag around his big cock. And again, this time faster. He starts fucking his man's face with quick but not too deep thrusts. He doesn't want Jon in pain, at least not this kind. 

The brunette drools and tears up, some of it rolling down his handsome face, but Tormund doesn't stop. If Jon wants him to, all he has to do is to triple tap his thigh.

But Jon doesn't, and with a deeper roll of his hips Tormund spills down his throat with a deep groan. Jon swallows it all while panting loudly. He thrusts a few more times, letting his orgasm take its toll on him, and lets go of Jon's hair, breathing heavily. He wants very much to just fall back into a chair but he can't. He has a naughty boy to deal with still.

He looks back at Jon, still panting on the floor and notes with a chuckle how hard the boy has gotten from Tormund fucking his face. He tucks his now soft cock in his trousers and zips it, smirking at Jon's disappointed face. Of course the man wants to get fucked. Well… not so fast.

Tormund gets up and collects the box he brought with him from the table and goes in the direction of their bedroom.

"Come on," he just says and watches Jon stumble up and follow him. "Lay down on your belly," he says when they're both in the bedroom. But of course, Jon crosses his arms defiantly and looks up at him, eyes challenging. Tormund raises his brow at the behaviour, not really surprised.

Then his hand shoots, grabbing the collar ring and _ yanks. _

Jon yelps when he gets pulled forward and Tormund drags him on their bed and places his hand in the middle of his boyfriend's back, pinning him down.

"You're such a brat, Jon Snow," he growls lowly and the little shit grins at him.

"And what are you going to do about that… sir?" Jon adds the word cheekily, trying to rile him up. His eyes are dark and the boy looks so very smug. Well, Tormund has to do something about that.

Tormund measures him with a look, making the man squirm, and then opens his box again, this time taking out a thin leather strap. Jon looks at him confused and Tormund doesn't blame him. They've never tried this before. This one is a kind he can adjust, knowing Jon's lack of experience with the feeling.

"What is this? the man looks up him curiously, still unaware of Tormund's intentions.

"Settle, boy. Hips up," he says, and waits for Jon to do it. His boyfriend does so, but not without an annoyed huff. Tormund's hand falls to Jon's cock and holds it firmly, the length having softened a bit, perfect. Jon keeps looking at him cautiously and then lets out a loud gasp when Tormund brings the leather strip and wraps it behind Jon's balls, snapping the pin of the adjustable cock ring in place.

"Oh fuck, Tor. Fuck," Jon squirms and whimpers.

Tormund takes his suit jacket off and loosens his tie before taking it off. It only takes him a moment to wrap it around Jon’s wrists. The boy doesn’t fight him, seemingly still overwhelmed. He sits on the edge of their bed and moves Jon closer, draping him over his thigh. Tormund takes a closer look at the buttplug between Jon's cheeks. The small toy is made from back metal, making him think of Jon's piercings. Fancy little crow.

He takes his phone again and snaps a picture. He has to show Jon later, how gorgeous he looked.

Tormund's hand reaches for his boyfriend's cock, noticing with a smile how swollen it's gotten. He puts Jon's thick length between the boy's thighs, not wanting him to lay on it. Jon whimpers at his actions and his back muscles tense.

"Now Jon, I'd like you to tell me what that was all about," Tormund says, his voice calm as he cups Jon's throat with his left hand. He already knows the answer but he wants Jon to tell him.

"I-"

"It's 'yes, sir'. Understood?" Tormund growls in Jon's ear and lands a firm smack on the man's round ass, earning a yelp from him.

"Yes, sir," Jon gasps after a moment and Tormund can feel himself grinning darkly. He massages the globe of Jon's ass, raking his nails over the soft flesh and listens intently to Jon's soft whimpers.

"Well?"

"I was bored, sir." 

"You were bored?" Tormund arches his brow and lands a hit on Jon's ass, making the man cry out. He would feel bad for Jon if not for the way his red and swollen cock twitches and leaks. The little crow so very aroused. Tormund can see it in his eyes, in the way his boyfriend parts his pretty lips, in the way his muscles spasm in anticipation.

"You begged me to come with you," Tormund states landing a hit that has Job groaning. "You had your sister babysit your dog," Tormund continues, his hand falling again "You came there wearing a fucking buttplug," his voice now a low burr as he lands a series of slaps, each increasing in strength.

Jon squirms, panting loudly and gasping with every slap of his hand. His thighs are trembling and the brunette cries out when his last hit finds its mark.

"You planned it all, didn't you?" Tormund asks calmly, liquid fire coursing through his veins.

"And what if I did… sir?" Jon asks smugly through panting.

"Mm…"

Tormund's hand on his boyfriend's throat squeezes lightly and Jon gasps and then shouts when another hit falls. The round ass has gotten warm and red from his spanking. Jon's breathing heavily and has his eyes are squeezed tightly. He makes such a hot and erotic sight that Tormund almost gasps. He's half hard again and sure that Jon can feel it. Doesn't matter. He keeps observing his man, massaging and kneading his butt. "Colour?" he finally asks.

"Green," Jon exhales lowly.

Tormund's hand moves from Jon's throat up cupping his chin as he smacks his flesh again, driving a broken sob from the man.

"Mm.. you sure are loud, little crow," Tornund says and moves his hand up till it covers Jon's mouth, muffling the boy's cries. Bound, gagged and on his display. His man sure is a handful.

"You love this, don't you?” His fingers rake over Jon's skin, leaving dark red stripes and the brunette thrashes slightly but his tie holds his hands tightly. "So fucking greedy. You would take everything I give, wouldn't you?" Tormund growls lowly into Jon's ear and bites down on it. Jon's arches his back and Tormund _ wants _.

Then Jon opens his eyes and looks at him. Defiant, bold. Sharp pain on his hand makes him growl and swear badly.

"So the little crow pecks? Needy brat. We can do something about it as well," Tormund growls so gravelly, it vibrates in his chest. He opens the seemingly forgotten box and this time Jon widens his eyes.

"Open up," he snarls, bringing a ballgag up to Jon's mouth. He's not even surprised when Jon doesn't listen. Tormund chuckles and pulls on the black curls making the younger man yelp. When Jon does, he puts the gag between his teeth and buckles it swiftly behind his boyfriend's head. The gag has holes in it, so that a person wearing it has no issues breathing. 

"Little crow can't peck nor caw now? Look at you, so fucking needy," Tormund purrs as he smacks Jon's ass again making his man groan quietly through the gag. The look Jon gives him is wild and feral. Pupils blown with arousal. Perfect. 

The air between them is thick. So very thick. Tormund can practically breath in Jon's desire. The little thing is so bold and wild. It sets a fire down his spine burning. A bright, hot flame surging through him. Making him want to press his crow to his very limits.

Tormund lands the very last hit, and massages the pain away, making Jon whimper so very softly at his touch.

Carefully, Tormund reaches for the buttplug and presses it gently, grinning at the muted gasp leaving Jon's lips.

Oh yes, they're going to have some fun.

As gently as he can, Tormund grabs the toy and pulls it out, observing the brunette intently. Jon shudders but keeps still. He wants to praise him, but his boyfriend needs to do more to earn it today.

The toy isn't big, not wider than two of his fingers, but to keep it for this long is really impressive. Kinky little crow. Jon is really trying to drive him wild today.

He sets the buttplug aside, and runs his fingers softly over the edge of Jon's entrance, noting how a shudder goes through his man. He considers fucking Jon with his fingers over his knee, but he really wants to see his face when Tormund drives him wild.

His hands move to the tie securing Jon's wrists and remove it slowly, but before his boyfriend can move, Tormund catches them again.

"Not so fast, where do you think you're going?" he purrs into Jon's ear and nibbles on the pierced lobe there, Jon's weak spot. The boy shudders and his moan gets muffled by the gag.

Tormund brings Jon's wrists above his head and ties them there again with a self assured smile. Jon's look is as defiant as ever when he grabs his collar's ring and pulls him over. The boy goes pliantly, not really having a choice in the matter. He all but throws him on their bed and stands up to look at his boyfriend.

And a sight he is. Tormund exhales as he can feel his dick twitch. He's rock hard now.

Jon's chest heaves as he tries to pant through the gag. His face and chest are flushed, heavy lidded eyes dark and blown. Jon's cock is dark red and hard, precum running down on his stomach.

Tormund can't help but groan. Dark grey eyes meet his and he has to force himself not to take him right here, right now.

"Little slut of a crow," he murmurs and Jon groans at his words, arching his back beautifully. So fucking needy. Tormund gets on the bed and can see Jon almost vibrating in anticipation. He snaps a photo of him again.

But Jon's cock looks dark and swollen and he doesn't want to cause him harm. He takes out a lube bottle from his box and knows that Jon is following his every move. Tormund pushes his sleeves back and opens the bottle, slickening two of his fingers.

"Spread your legs. Up."

To his delight, Jon does so instantly. He must be really needy now, to just follow his commands. It fills Tormund with something dark. The fire surging through his veins turning even hotter.

"That's a good boy," he purrs, finally praising his boyfriend, and puts his hand down on Jon's chest before sinking two of his fingers into him. Jon rolls his head back and tries to moan, the sound still muffled by the gag.

Jon's already stretched some, not enough to take him, but the glide of his fingers is smooth. Good.

He doesn't give his boyfriend any warning when he curls his fingers and hits his prostate.

A noise that comes through the gag is delightful. Jon has his eyes squeeze tight and is panting heavily. Just like Tormund wants him. The boy shudders and rolls his head to the side, unconsciously baring his neck to him. His neck, which Tormund finds way too pale.

Tormund sets himself closer and whispers hotly into Jon's ear. "Look at you, so _ fucking _ needy. Your body is begging for my touch." He ends the sentence and runs his tongue behind Jon's neck. A spot, he knows, makes Jon _ wild. _

And indeed the brunette spasms and squirms at his words and actions. His fingers still stretching, he adds a third one and watches Jon intently. His boyfriend makes a loud noise when his prostate gets brushed again and Tormund licks and sucks on the sweat covered neck.

This is a game, he's aware of it. A game of who would drive the other one mad first.

He presses Jon to the bed stronger and attacks his prostate with his fingers. 

The boy sobs through the gag, his body trying to arch but Tormund's hand doesn't let him.

He keeps hitting Jon's sweet spot and he can see how tight the man's body has gotten. His hand leaves Jon's chest to cup his bearded chin, noting strings of saliva there.

"Do you want to come, Jon?" he purrs lowly and laughs at how his boyfriend nods vigorously. "Will you be good if I let you?"

Tormund takes mercy on the boy and unbuckles his gag, letting him speak.

"Tormuuund," Jon all but sobs, panting heavily.

"Will you be good?" he repeats with a smirk, still cupping Jon's chin. Dark, blown eyes look at him and a soft 'yes' falls from Jon's lips.

Tormund smirks at that, at getting Jon so pliant, and gently removes his fingers, making the smaller man whimper. He wastes no more time and brings his boyfriend for a deep kiss at the same time he takes the leather strip from his cock.

Jon's reaction is instant and his shout of pleasure gets swallowed into Tormund's mouth. He lets go of him and backs away to look down on his man.

Jon’s sprawled on the bed, flushed and breathing heavily. Eyes heavy lidded and still dark with desire look at him from behind sweaty black curls. Violent tremors shook the man underneath and there is a splash of seed on Jon's heaving chest. So hot. So insatiable.

Slowly, he takes off his shirt and trousers, smirking at how Jon seems to track his every move.

“Glad to see you this worked up,” Jon purrs, eyeing his hard cock and biting his lip. The little shit.

Tormund doesn’t wait for his boyfriend to give more cheeky comments. He squeezes lube on his cock and thrusts slowly into Jon, making them both curse and groan.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Jon moans, eyes squeezed and a satisfied smile on his face. It’s obvious the younger man is still very much turned on. Tormund groans and drives into him, earning an even louder moan from Jon. Jon, who now looks completely wrecked underneath him.

Tormund smirks at him and presses to boyfriend, running his tongue up the column of Jon's pretty neck. Way too pale for his liking and he starts to suck and nibble in between his slow thrusts. He knows he's driving Jon crazy like that, he can barely stop himself from just slamming into his man. 

Jon whimpers, bucking his own hips and Tormund grins against his throat, sucking a dark bruise there. The little crow is getting impatient. Good.

"Tormund… _ please _.

Ah. Here it is.

He lets off of Jon's neck to look down at him.

"Please, _ ah _, faster,"

It brings a wolfish smile on his face.

"And why would I do that?" he asks, driving into his man harder, but still very slowly.

But Jon matches his smile with one of his own. The boy rises himself a bit, his face millimetres from his own.

"Because I know you, Tor," the little shit purrs in his face. "Because I know you want to make me scream," Tormund feels feral with it. It must show because Jon smirks up at him and rolls his hips.

Tormund yanks his head to the side by the collar ring and murmurs hotly into Jon's ear. "I'm not just going to make you scream, you insolent brat. I'm going to make you hoarse with it." Tormund ends with a growl that has Jon trembling. Then he snaps his hips roughly and a loud moan falls from Jon's lips.

Tormund feels like he's burning.. His lips fall lower and with another deep roll of his lips, he bites down on Jon's shoulder.

The scream it forces from his man only urges him on.

Whipping his long braid back, he rises slightly and unties bound wrists. Jon's reaction is instantaneous as he winds his arms around Tormund's neck.

He sets a punishing pace, snapping his hips into his man, and smirks when Jon meets his thrusts.

"So fucking needy, so _ tight, _" Tormund growls into Jon's ear. 

"Yes, _ ah- _ fuck, you're so good," Jon mumbles, panting heavily and squirming underneath him.

Tormund changes his angle and the scream of pleasure he earns from Jon when he hits his prostate is fucking delicious. He feels wild with it.

He does it again but this time Jon's hands fall to his shoulder blades and the little shit rakes down his back. It makes him growl gravelly and he thrusts harder, making Jon choke with it.

"Like that, little crow?" Tormund grunts, starting to all but pound into his boyfriend.

"Yes, fuck. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck," Jon gasps running his hands down his back. Tormund can feel red lines forming. The pain mixed with the hot, tight squeeze around his cock is _ so fucking good _.

Jon cries out when his prostate gets rammed. "Please, yes, more. ah- Right there. Please!" Eyes squeezed, Jon's covered in sweat and mumbling now. A sudden possessiveness overcomes Tormund. 

This is his.

Jon's like this because he let Tormund do that to him. 

Blood is pounding in Tormund's ears as he gets close. Really close. Suddenly, he takes Jon's thick cock in his hand and gives him a pull. The boy cries out, evidently oversensitive, as he drives into him. It only takes him a few more thrusts for Jon to lose it and come in his hand with a hoarse scream.

Letting go off him, Tormund grabs at the black locks with his hands and fucks into Jon with all his might, each thrust getting a broken sob from the overly sensitive man. They're both loud, grunting, moaning, and growling. 

Finally, with a few more erratic thrusts, Tormund straightens his back and spills with a gravelly low growl. He rolls his head back, bucking a few more times, before exhaling loudly.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," comes a soft murmur.

Slowly, Tormund rolls his head in place and opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend. He's met with awe and love on Jon's sweaty and tired face.

Not being able to stop himself, Tormund surges and captures Jon's mouth in a hungry kiss. Jon moans into his mouth and grunts when Tormund pulls out from him.

They roll to the side and Tormund keeps kissing his man. They part for breath and Jon gives him a brilliant smile.

"You're impossible. Kinky little crow," he says before locking their lips again, this time slower, more careful.

"You like that," Jon says against his lips, and wrapping his arms around Tormund's neck.

Tormund chuckles at that and kisses him again. He notes the collar and reaches to take it off, massaging Jon's pretty neck as he does so.

"Pretty crow. Look," he adds as he reaches for his phone. He brings up an album app and smiles at the photos. Jon looks so hot in them.

"Mmmm... Thank you, my love," Jon murmurs lazily as he settles against him and stretches his back and takes his phone with a small smirk.

"You're still terrible, setting that up like that," Tormund closes his eyes in disbelief and brings Jon closer.

"Oh come on, your enjoyed it," Jon raises a complaint.

"Brat," Tormund laughs but without heat. "Now, get up, we need to shower and collect your beast from Arya.”

Jon groans at that, stretching his body. Damn, he looks so good.

"You're complaining? This is all your doing. Now move, you impossible thing."

"Alright alright, come on then," Tormund chuckles and reaches for Jon's hand. His man sends him one more softl smile and Tormund hoists him up before going to their bathroom together.


End file.
